El último adiós de Claus
by Vorenn Anorak
Summary: Mi primer Fic amigos mios...Para romper el Hielo ...  Espero que os guste...


**El último adiós de Claus.**

_Bueno, este es mi primer fic que hago en la vida, así que dudo un tanto de la calidad de este, pero bueno, decidí hacerlo de la mejor serie de videojuegos que en mi vida he jugado. quisé partir con uno sobre Giygas o Ness, porque la verdad las ideas que tenía las tenía un tanto confusas, así que primero decídi hacer una que tenía muy clara con Claus. Creo que deben haber 2323231231231 fics de Lucas y Claus, pero creo que para "romper el hielo" esta bien. Antes que todo, quiero decir que una frase que saqué, no es mia, si no que de un músico llamado Steven Wilson, que dijo "El silencio es otra forma de decir lo que quiero decir", y que de el saqué una frase. Solo lo digo por cualquier cosa no me demanden…jajaja…. Bueno, aquí voy_

Todo parecía estar en silencio, todo parecía nublado en su mente. El ya no era el dulce niño que en los campos revoloteaba junto a su hermano, el ahora era simplemente un producto más, un ser inerte y sin sentimientos, un mero incidente. Su única misión en la vida era servir al rey Porky, su amo, su único recuerdo, su única figura, su único padre y hermano. No tenía conciencia sobre lo que hacía, no sabía quién era o por qué estaba parado, su única respuesta era Porky Minch, el rey.

No recordaba exactamente al chico de cabello rubio, solo tenía vagas imágenes sobre quién era. A pesar de todo, el aparte de Porky, era el único que podía distinguir entre un mar de nebulosos pensamientos. No sabía exactamente como, pero su olor le era familiar, le traía recuerdos que ni el podía recordar, algo que no podía explicar, algo que ni el rey Porky podía explicar. A pesar de que su objetivo era claro, y el era su enemigo, en su destruida y retorcida mente aún recordaba a ese muchacho de playera roja con franjas amarillas, de algún lugar, un lugar que ni el conocía.

Cuando el chico colgando en la nave de los puercaretos cruzó miradas con el por primera vez, sintió que emanaba un aura de paz, de sinceridad, pero a la vez de soledad y tristeza, que en el fondo de su corazón, también sentía. ¿Cómo un ser diseñado para no sentir, podía sentir algo tan extraño?. ¿Cómo alguien sin mente, podía recordar algo que para el nunca existió?. Era la paradoja que en el fondo de su ser, con la poca conciencia que tenía, podía pensar.

Ya pasado un tiempo, debía cumplir su propósito en la vida, levantar la última aguja para su rey Porky.

Cada pasó que daba hacía la aguja lo hacía dudar, pero el lo hacía por su rey, por su amo.

El se preparaba para levantar su última aguja y poder despertar el ancestral poder oculto para su "padre", cuando sintió tras de el los pasos de un ente decidido y atormentado a la vez. Era el otra vez, su enemigo, aquel adversario que apeligraba los planes de su amo, aquel que a la vez le hacía sentir un aura de paz, y ahuyentaba esa aura de soledad que lo acosaba constantemente.

El desenvaino su espada, y rápidamente sin vacilar lanzó los feroces truenos a sus enemigos. Todos cayeron rendidos de inmediato, excepto el chico rubio. Ambos en el fondo sabían que no debían pelear, pero el no iba a ceder la aguja que su rey tanto deseaba.

Ambos estaban solos a la deriva como dos incidentes. Estaban solos, pero se tenían el uno al otro, no solo como enemigos, si no que como hermanos, pero el no lo sabía.

El atacaba, y el chico simplemente se defendía. No quería hacerle daño, y en el fondo el tampoco quería lastimarlo, pero estaba obligado a hacerlo, siempre bajo la sombría influencia de Porky Minch, que ahora yacía solo para siempre.

Jaque mate, logró vencer a su adversario, al cual se disponía a exterminar de una vez con su ataque más poderoso. Estaba casi todo perdido cuando un hombre robusto se interpuso, defendiendo sin duda al chico rubio. El sabía quién era. El era Flint, su padre, y el chico rubio era Lucas, su hermano gemelo.

¿Hermano, Padre?, la única respuesta en su cabeza para esos dos títulos, eran Porky Minch, pero se veía confuso e indeciso sobre que hacer, cuando escucho una voz femenina, tan dulce como el arrullo de una madre, en un campo de girasoles en primavera.

"_Claus…. Tú no eres la marioneta de Porky. Tú eres nuestro hijo."_

Recordó entonces aquella antigua canción de cuna que le cantaba su madre, que sin duda le estaba hablando. Aquella melodía que la brisa llevaba y que siempre lo acompaño, aquella melodía que su madre le cantaba para dormir por las noches, aquella melodía que en algún momento también escucharon pasados héroes, pero esta era distinta, era una canción de amor.

Aquel ser que era un incidente sin sentimientos, había desaparecido, y Claus, había vuelto de su encierro mental, por lo menos por un momento.

El estaba cansado, tenía heridas en su cuerpo y su alma.

Sentía dolor y cansancio, pero el estaba con las personas que amaba, con las personas que realmente eran su familia.

"_Claus…Hijo mío…. Debes estar exhausto. Ven con tu madre…."_

Era su último momento, su última luz. Sintió que volvió de la muerte por un instante para ver el rostro de su hermano frente a el. Lloraba frente a el, y Claus comenzó a llorar también. El no dijo nada, para el, el silencio era otra manera de decir lo que quería decir.

Tomó su espada, y lentamente la levanto hacía el cielo, lanzando nuevamente una tormenta de rayos sobre su hermano. Un medallón que llevaba colgado brillo, y regresó los rayos. El mismo medallón sintió el dolor que le produjo a Lucas, aunque ya en el pasado había sentido eso, pero esa es otra historia.

Claus comenzó a sangrar. Era su aliento final, de donde sacó fuerzas para ir donde su hermano, y con todo su cuerpo moribundo, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas abrazó, y susurró.

"_Estoy feliz de que podamos vernos otra vez antes del final, Lucas"._

Ambos recordaron el olor de ambos.

Claus besó la frente de Lucas, y cayó al suelo.

"_Voy a donde mamá esta ahora. Adiós, papá, hermano... Los amo"_ Dijo casi susurrando, pero de una manera que todos escucharon.

En el último momento de su vida, Claus logró apartar su aura de soledad.

Vio a su madre, su padre y su hermano. Su madre le ofreció su mano, pero simplemente la abrazo.

Durante unos momentos Claus estuvo abrazado de su madre, los cuales para Claus, parecieron horas a pesar de solo ser unos momentos.

Sus manos se cruzaron, y ambos observaron como su hermano abrazaba su cuerpo, llorando sobre este, y su padre consolándolo.

Por el lado de los vivos, Flint y Lucas sabían que ellos estaban ahí, y tras la barrera de la muerte, Claus y su madre los observaban con ternura. De alguna forma que no se puede explicar con ningún tipo de lógica, ambos lados se miraron. Aquellos que descansaban en paz, y aquellos que debían seguir luchando en vida. Fue una larga mirada, la cual a pesar de haber traspasado la misma vida, podía demostrar el sentimiento de amor que existía en ese momento.

Claus tomo la mano de su madre, y ambos dieron una vuelta y se alejaron.

Lucas miraba como su hermano y madre se alejaban lentamente, pero no lloró. Solo camino hacía la última aguja.

Para Claus, era la felicidad más grande que había sentido en toda su vida, ya que el ya no era un Incidente solitario sin pensamiento, el simplemente, era Claus, y lo más importantes, era libre de sentir, de pensar, y de poder estar con su familia.


End file.
